1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of surface printing and electric plating, and especially to a brand new process of pre-plating to form a pre-plated layer firstly and electric plating secondly performed on a metallic or non-metallic surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doing electric plating work on a metallic article to beautify its surface is a generally used industrial technical means. By virtue that after electric plating, there is only a single color on the surfaces, normally another plated layer is printed with words and drawings to enhance beauty or advertising effect.
Such a conventional method of printing and electric plating is to perform electric plating firstly on a metallic surface and secondly printing with oil ink; the electric printed layer formed is relieved on the electric plated surface, it is subjected to being stripped off just by abrasion of something strange or hard.
In performing the method of electric plating firstly on a metallic surface and secondly printing with oil ink, the metallic surface must be cleansed in advance; during the stage of printing, the metallic surface has been oxidized, this is unable to be aware with eyes, and thereby superiority of the product will be low after electric plating; problems of stripping off the printing oil ink and inferiority of the plated product thus are created even when rust-proof or anti-oxidation agent is applied during the process of electric plating.
And more, in plating for getting an effect of 3 dimensions, for instance, in making breast medals, metallic material is eroded with acid and then is applied with oil ink and then is treated with electric plating. This mode of process can get the effect of 3 dimensions, but it has difficulty in manufacturing on work pieces with strange shapes (such as those made by bending of elastic steel plates) and the effect of 3 dimensions is unable to get.